A Dark Cloud Over Come the Merry Land of Perma
by Motokosan
Summary: The Orb, with its powers too great to comprehend, the ninjas have discovered its awesome power and is willing to do anything to get to it, but there is only one orb, one orb to rule them all, one orb to find them, one orb to bring them all and in the dark


A Dark Cloud Overcome the Merry Land of Perma  
  
The cloud called war, the merry leprechauns were forced to become ruthless killers to defend their homeland form the savage ninjas. The ninjas are clearly stronger in this battle, but the leprechauns have something stronger, the Orb, with its powers too great to comprehend, the ninjas have discovered its awesome power and is willing to do anything to get to it, but there is only one orb, one orb to rule them all, one orb to find them, one orb to bring them all and in the darkness bind them, in the land of Canada..wait..Xaron, where the shadows lie.  
The sun shone merrily over the little town of Xaron as the hero of our story Titalywink awoke form the long afternoon nap. Titalywink was a fierce worrier in battle, a great father at home, and a drunken Irish basterd at night. He was held in high regard with the king of Perma with the title "Perma's greatest worrier" Titalywink welded a short fighting sword, a small wooden shield, and a large cattle prod in which he killed five hundred ninjas in the epic "Battle of Five Hundred". "Tis was many men, I screamed like a girl and swung with all my might like a raging bull" Titalywink quoted in the New York (don't you mean Perma).er right Perma times. Titalywink was also the sworn protector of the Holy Orb, it is said the Holy Orb grants whoever uses it unlimited power and riches. But the powers in the Orb remain locked for in order the unleash the power one must first gather twenty rings. The leprechauns have already unlocked the first 19 rings, enabling them to unleash some of the orbs power to help them in their aid to protect it against the ninjas. Three of the rings were given to the Leprechaun kings, Seven were given to the Talon tribe high in the mountains, Nine were given to the frogs of the swamp rulers of the murky depth, and the final ring was given the a peddler who happen to be at the ceremony, the ring was soon lost and never seen again.  
Seventeen years, Titalywink the Third, who is the second son of Titalywink who unfortunately was killed in a bar fight. Titalywink the Second was also killed in the bar fight at the age of five. Now Titalywink the Third had any an easy life, being the son of a famous worrier and guardian of the Orb how can life not be easy? Sujetapapele the Fourth, a close friend of Titalywink the First, is now guarding the Orb. Life was easy for Titalywink the third, eating, sleeping, practicing sword fighting, and alcohol? No Titalywink never touched that drink after what happened to his father. Titalywink the Third normally spent most of his day throwing horseshoes or in the library trying to figure out where the 20th ring went with Sujetapapele the seventh. Then one day, tragedy struck.  
It was a warm humid day in Xaron, Titalywink was enjoying some light morning reading along with a morning coffee. "Enjoying that book I gave you?" asked Sujetapapele the Seventh. "After reading five hundred pages I have discovered one thing.I can't read" "I see.well that is not the point of my visit, come to my library and I will show you". Sujetapapele and Titalywink walked past, the market, past the government building, past the homes, past some more homes, past the market again, then pasted Titalywink's home, the again passing the market finally arriving at the library. "Oh shoot, I forgot my jacket," said Titalywink as he ran across the street back to his home to grab it. Then he ran past the market, past the government building, past the homes, past some more homes, decided to take a shortcut, got lost, wondered aimlessly for hours, the made it back to the market, then past the library, then having realized passed the library ran back and finally made it into the library. As he stepped into the library and spotted Sujetapapele in the corner with his nose stuck in a book. "Why did you want to see me?" asked Titalywink, "I might have found out where the twentieth ring went!" said Sujetapapele "Oh really?" said Titalywink with fake interest, "Laugh now, but this going down in the history books if we find this ring." "Yea well, if you find more information on this stuff and then I might be slightly interested," said Titalywink. Titalywink then walked home and seeing how late it was went straight to sleep. Soon Titalywink hear a soft knocking, he quickly sat up. The knocking continued, he didn't know what to do, so he did the first thing that came to his mind ".Yes God?" the knocking continued, "Yes God?" the knocking continued. "Look I love you God and all but you can't toy with people like this, its just not right" "NO YOU MORON, its me Sujetapapele" "Oh.well that was kind of awkward wasn't it?" "Whatever, I've discovered where the twentieth ring is, it is high up in the mountains where the Dragon King lives" "ok ok, slow down, ok A, how do you know that its really in this 'Dragon Mountain' and B, do you just expect us to walk in there and take the ring?" "Well, to answer your first question, I slaved all night to discover that dragon mountain is the only possible place for it to be" "how are you so sure?" "WHERE ELSE WOULD IT BE????" "Um.you bring a very good argument" "and to answer your second question, yes, yes we do" ".oh, ok, when do we leave" "how about now" "how about morning?" "Ok" and Titalywink slept in deep slumber unknowing the dangers that lie ahead.  
The road to Dragon Mountain was long and hard. Titalywink and Sujetapapele walk for days, day become night, then became day again, then became night, then became day then some freak accident with the weather and time and it stayed day for a day. Then it rained and kept raining to the point where they could build a boat and travel downstream to arrive at the mountain faster, then the flood stopped and they were forced to walk again. One day while walking Titalywink asked "Aren't you afraid you going to die on this journey?" "No, I have a meaningless life, drinking, fighting, drinking, oh dear gosh I miss my home so bad," sobbed Sujetapapele. "There there, I feel you pain" said Titalywink. "You know what, I'm sick of walking" shouted Sujetapapele as he walked over to a near by bush and pushed out a 98' ford mustang. "Um.where did you get that car?" asked Titalywink, "I donno" shrugged Sujetapapele "ask the moron who's writing this" "Shut up, its late, and I'm getting cramps from typing, do you really want to walk the rest of the distanced?" asked the writer "no, not really" "ok then" "very well" then Sujetapapele got in the car and started the engine. The road was not paved and the car bounced everywhere.  
They soon arrived the Dragon Mountain. The mountain was enormous. "Now would be a good time for a helicopter" said Titalywink,::no answer:: "aw screw it" as he placed his hand on the rocks and started to climb. The climb was rigorous and even Titalywink, being the fit man in Xaron, had a hard time climbing it. After three days of vigorous climbing he finally reached the top and saw a large red gleaming helicopter "it's a bit late" "yea well, I was tired," said the writer. Just then Sujetapapele climbed out of the helicopter "you were.never mind" Titalywink slowly drew his sword and they both slowly advanced into the mouth of the cave. Then they saw the most horrific sight ever to behold. All the dragons were slewed and ninjas were roaming all around the cave.  
"What do we do Titalywink?" "I have an idea," whispered Sujetapapele. He spotted the gleaming green ring in the dead center of the cave guarded by many ninjas. "Ok what you do is-". Soon Titalywink's plan went under way, Sujetapapele sneaked over the opposite side of the cave and screamed on the top of his lungs, all the ninjas turned his direction and began charging at this unexpected visitor and Titalywink ran in at full speed and grabbed the ring and ran outside. "OH NO, Sujetapapele," thought Titalywink as he drew his sword and was just about the run in and save his best friend when he hear it, the crude singing, on one of the ledge Madonna was singing at full blast as the ninjas cringed at her music. Titalywink looked up at the sky "Madonna? Can't you do better?" "Hey, its one a.m. in the morning, so just be lucky that your friend is still alive" said Madonna "yea well, can argue will the results". Titalywink then quickly rushed over the aid his friend. "Are you alright?" "Yea, I had worst" "ok good, its time to go home" when they arrived back home at the little town of Xaron, they were praised as heroes and Sujetapapele got what he always wanted, to go down in history as a hero.  
The war was over in a matter of days after the Leprechauns were in control of the full powers of the orb. Titalywink settled down and worked the courts of the King of Perma. And Sujetapapele left the town to discover himself and write a book. And me, well lets just say that I'm probably not going to write another story for a while now.  
  
Written by Tiffany Young (Motoko-san, Tiffers, Tiffy, Tiff, or Dork) 


End file.
